


Son in Snowchester

by kmsquill



Series: Antarctic Empire and Ranboo [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BooTWT, Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Mention of dead Tommy, Mentor/Sidekick, Michael the Piglin, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), beetwt - Freeform, borealtwt, none of this is romantic the tags might be fucked up idk LMAO, platonic marriage, sleepytwt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsquill/pseuds/kmsquill
Summary: Ranboo wants to come clean and confess to Techno about Michael and his platonic marriage with Tubbo, but he fears what could truly happen if he does.Regardless, he's determined to protect Michael with his life and convince Techno that maybe he could love Michael too.
Relationships: NOT ROMANTIC PLS EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: Antarctic Empire and Ranboo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099907
Comments: 40
Kudos: 511
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back hehe!! im adding this to the collection since its a borealtwt+tubbo fic.
> 
> as for where this takes place in the series, I would considered this to be canon to the other fics im writing and is the sequel to them. the one i would consider NOT canon to the other fics in the series is Consumed, which is my previous one. that one is more of an alternate universe kind of thing lol. 
> 
> but yeah!! ive been wanting to write about techno meeting michael because holy shit im soft for the beetwt family. 
> 
> hopefully you guys enjoy!! <3
> 
> EDIT: YES JUST TO CLARIFY IN CASE THESE TAGS ARE OFF- EVERYTHING HERE IS PLATONIC. NO ROMANCE HERE PLEASE.

Phil wasn’t sure what compelled Ranboo to make rash decisions all of a sudden.

Sure, maybe joining the Syndicate after bringing it up to him could count as a rash decision. It was a wise one though, and Phil didn’t hold it against him since it was smart. 

But after Techno had gone back to bed and Phil went down with Ranboo to the Syndicate room to tidy up after the meeting and sweep off some dust that had been built up in the room, his quiet but determined voice spoke up out of the blue. 

“I think I want Techno to meet Michael.”

Phil froze, but quickly regained his senses after almost dropping the lantern he was dusting off in his grasp. He frowned at the swaying piece of light, setting it back down on the table and swiping away the small clumps of dust that had gathered around it before turning his gaze sharply to the enderman creature cleaning across the room from him. He was staring at the center of the table, the withered rose catching his intent focus and the orange glow of the lanterns highlighting his face that was deep in thought.

“You what?” Phil asked, the absurdness of the idea reflected in his shocked tone. He even let out a disbelieving laugh, studying Ranboo with vivid confusion. “Ranboo, our objective when we went to Snowchester was to literally keep him hidden from Techno.”

“Not necessarily,” Ranboo corrected, looking up and waving a finger at the crackling ceiling. “It was to keep the  _ posters _ hidden.”

“Mhm, right,” Phil chastised with a snort, continuing to move along to the seats and sweep them off. He squinted at his own seat, the “Zephyrus” sign glowering back at him in dark ink. “Photos of your fucking piglin son and your marriage to Techno’s worst enemy.”

Ranboo flinched, folding his arms closer to his stomach and his tail curling closer to his body as he refuted quietly, “Platonic marriage. For, um… Tax benefits.”

“Regardless,” Phil countered, his arms crossing his chest as he turned back to frown deeply at him. “You have a proclaimed son that is shared between you two. A son with the kid Techno literally  _ despises. _ ”

Ranboo’s jaw tightened, his expression worried but defiant as he continued along, cleaning up the ends of the table and the small clumps of dust that were built up closer to the center. “Didn’t you say that Tubbo was changing for the better? That he was reforming?”

“ _ I _ did,” Phil emphasized, gesturing to himself before pointing up at the ceiling with arched eyebrows. “The anarchist upstairs? Not quite.”

“But he would believe you,” Ranboo tried to argue, but it mostly seemed like he was trying to convince himself. He continued around the opposite end of Phil, cleaning up the empty seats that hadn’t been used by any of the four members and staring at the empty signs as his voice muted slightly, “Right? Wouldn’t he? He… He seemed to like the idea of his nukes, didn’t he?”

Phil hesitated for a moment, adjusting the cape around his shoulders to a slightly shorter length so it didn’t drag around on the floor. He swept off Techno’s seat, making sure it was clean for the piglin hybrid as he admitted gruffly, “He liked the idea for his own benefit. He’s still very suspicious of him; you know this. You were there when we expressed our further concerns after we left Snowchester.”

Phil saw Ranboo’s claws curl into his palm in the corner of his eye, forming into fists. He glanced over at him with a furrowed brow, but jolted slightly seeing Ranboo’s eyes gazing directly into his. It still startled Phil when he met Ranboo’s eyes; he knew Ranboo wasn’t one for eye contact, but he assured him that he didn’t mind keeping eye contact with him or Techno. The comfort Ranboo must feel towards him to maintain eye contact was appreciated, but it was still unnerving sometimes to see his unblinking eyes staring at him.

“I was,” Ranboo confirmed, his voice seemingly growing softer. His words were sinking into himself, but the steady glow in his eyes was poignant by the offsetting orange glow of the room. “But, maybe… Maybe if I’m seen as being a partial resident of Snowchester, Techno will see it as a good thing. It can clear the suspicions from his mind, right? If he sees that I’m an ally to the town, then he wouldn’t have to worry about it, right?”

Phil hesitated for a moment, seeing some of the logic behind Ranboo’s reasoning.  _ That could potentially help Tubbo’s case and the town of Snowchester in general. It could show that, yes, that the town doesn’t mean any harm with Ranboo there. _

_ But there still are some downsides… _ Phil moved along to the walls after tidying up the chairs and pushing them back in, rubbing now at the blackened stone to give them an ebony sheen. “Well, don’t forget, Techno could be upset that you lied to him. You might lose some of his trust because you hid this, Ranboo. He could see this as a team up against him.”

“But it’s not!” Ranboo protested again, his voice hitching slightly and his ears flicking rapidly, fluttering as quickly as hummingbird wings in the corner of Phil’s vision. “And I could tell him that! I can be clean about everything that I know about Snowchester; like yes, I knew the nukes were there, but I’ve also known that they were  _ never  _ intended to be against Techno.” He hesitated, adding in a quiet mumble as he looked away, “As long as he left their town alone.”

“But that’s just my point,” Phil argued, but he kept his voice gentle. “The fact that there was a potential coup against him in the first place is enough to trigger some alarms. How could he potentially still trust you after this?”

“Because you do.”

Phil jerked to a halt where he had started polishing the walls. He turned his head slowly towards Ranboo, who had started on the walls on the other end and were now meeting up with Phil in the middle. He had stopped moving, his gaze now pinned on Phil’s once more. It had softened out with gratitude, but otherwise was just as steady as it had been before.

“Even after showing you Michael and telling you about Snowchester,” Ranboo murmured, clasping his hands together. “You still trust me. Why?”

“Because…” Phil trailed off, his brain ticking quietly. His heart hadn’t been expecting that small chest punch, his heart taking a moment to stutter back to its normal beat before he sighed. “Look, Ranboo, I’m different from Techno. Even if we are similar in some aspects, he does have his own views. I can’t account for those.”

“But he  _ trusts  _ you,” Ranboo emphasized, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. “He trusts you so much, Phil. If you think that Snowchester isn’t harmful and that I’m not harmful, he’ll at least consider your views.” 

He backed away a little, looking a little more hesitant all of a sudden. “You… Do trust me, right?”

Phil knew his answer. _Of course I do. You’ve never done anything to intentionally hurt us_ _or go against us._

But there were very small slivers of doubt worming around in his brain. The odd enderwalk stages Phil caught him in one time while they were in the main Dream SMP city area, staggering around blindly and not remembering what he was doing moments before. Forgetting things constantly despite having a memory journal, potentially for his own convenience.

He exhaled slowly, shaking his head a little.  _ But those aren’t voluntary actions of betrayal. It’s not even betrayal at all. It’s questionable, but it’s not enough for him to convince me that he has ill-will against us, especially if he can’t control it. _

“I do,” Phil finally spoke out, taking his time to word things out slowly to correlate with his thoughts. “I don’t believe you have any intention to harm us at all.”

“And I don’t,” Ranboo reaffirmed, relaxing slightly from Phil’s words. He looked much more relieved, his shoulders releasing and his tail slowly drooping to be held at a much more relaxed stance curling around his legs. “I would never want to hurt either of you. And if you tell Techno that, I’m sure he would… I’m sure he would take your words into account.”

Phil felt a small flicker of warmth in his chest at the sheer honesty of his words, giving him a small smile as he reassured softly, “Ranboo, you’re lucky Techno trusts you wholeheartedly and that you’re honest with your intentions.” He hesitated for a moment, but let out a weak chuckle. “Sure, there’s a chance he could be suspicious, and you need to prepare for that. But after everything… I doubt he could ever hate you.”

Ranboo fell silent for a long moment, his gaze clouding over to Phil’s surprise. But he spoke his thoughts out loud, his voice much more subdued than normal, “He couldn’t hate me like he hates Tommy.”

Icicles pierced Phil’s veins, and the tips of his finger went numb at the mention of his name. Phil clutched his hands together, remembering the news that Ranboo had told them earlier. For a moment, his breathing wavered and his eyes felt pinched.  _ Tommy’s… _

_ No.  _ The stern and defiant part of his brain shut any sort of feelings down, keeping Phil in an ironclad state of denial.  _ If there’s no body to prove he’s dead, it’s not true. Don’t think about it until it’s actually true. _

Regardless, it was hard to get his breathing back under control as he exhaled shakily and gave Ranboo a breathless and strained grin. “Yeah. He does.”

Ranboo bit his lip, taking a step closer to Phil hesitantly, but Phil took a few steps back and turned away, going to the back wall and working on refurbishing the glistening stones while he kept his back to Ranboo. There was no way in hell Ranboo was going to see any sort of emotion on his face or try to comfort him about something that probably didn’t happen anyways.

A period of silence stretched between them, Phil listening to Ranboo’s feet quietly click on the floors below them as he moved to the wall adjacent to the one they had previously been working on. The only sound between them was the creaking of the floors below them and the quiet tapping of small sparks from the lanterns inside of the glass, spurting and flickering with light. Phil let his fingers stretch towards the small flickers of dull orange light on the walls, letting his fingers glow in the faded light.

Finally, Ranboo broke the silence as he adhered, “In the end, it doesn’t matter what Techno thinks about Tubbo or Snowchester. This is about Michael and showing Techno… One of the most important things in my life. He deserves to know about him. I  _ want  _ to show him.”

Phil bit his lip, but his mind was full of understanding and sympathy. His chest was hurting from sympathy, remembering the prideful feeling he got showing off his sons and how joyous Wilbur had been showing off Fundy when he was just born.  _ Being a father is simultaneously one of the best things and worst things that has happened in my lifetime. But I can see why he’s so proud. Being proud and showing them off is one of the greatest feelings for me, personally. _

_ Not sure how much I can show off my kids now, though. _

He glanced back over at the twitchy enderman, the way his stance was full of uncertainty but his eyes shining with love whenever he talked about Michael.  _ He’s so infatuated with his love for Michael… He’s already giving up so much for him, including his potential alliance with Techno. There’s nothing this kid wouldn’t do for his kid. _

_ That’s already proof enough that he would be a good father.  _

“I’m sure Techno will appreciate that sentiment,” Phil assured, walking over to Ranboo, giving him a small smile as they finished up the last bits of detailing and cleaning up the room. Ranboo glanced down at him from where he towered above him, seeing Phil’s genuine smile turn into a small smirk. “It’s adorable hearing how passionate you are about your son, to be honest. Too fucking cute.”

Ranboo’s face lit up with a bright blush as he looked embarrassed, making Phil laugh softly. But behind him embarrassment, his gaze was still strung with love and pride as he looked up at the dangling lanterns above with a gentle smile. “Well, I… I really love him, Phil. And I want Techno to see that.”

“I’m sure he will,” Phil reached up and gently patted his back, leading him out of the room. As they left, Phil glanced back at the photo of Wilbur sitting right above the entrance. His smiling face and warm brown eyes met Phil’s, and he could feel his chest glow while his eyes watered.

_ I know what you’re feeling, Ranboo. And I know you’ll be a wonderful father. _

_ I just hope… I hope Techno understands. _

_ I hope he understands. _

_ - _

Ranboo knew Techno and Phil were his friends. He would gladly give his lives in defending both of them, and he was firm on that belief from way back to the first point that they showed him kindness and didn’t kill him or disclose his secrets when his memory book fell into their hands. He was in debt to them, and he was determined to show them his loyalty. 

Then Tubbo happened. Then Michael happened. And suddenly, Ranboo’s world got a whole lot more complicated.

Case in point- Techno was  _ not  _ very fond of Tubbo. The man that, yes, he was platonically married to.  _ Platonically. _ For tax benefits.

But regardless, it was… An engagement of sorts. An engagement to someone that had a rising concern to the Syndicate, apparently. If the Syndicate truly saw Tubbo for what he was though now instead of what he previously had been, it would be a whole different story. 

_ Grudges are held for far too long here, and bad impressions of the other have led to so many disagreements and misunderstandings. I’m sure one day, if Tubbo and Techno just sat down and talked, they would get along super well and things would be fine. _

But Tubbo was  _ very  _ adamant on denying any sort of relation to Techno, and Techno was firm in his mindset that Tubbo was associated with everything government and would always keep a sinister eye on him. Sure, their first Snowchester visit wasn’t entirely awful; they were tensely cortal to each other. But even after the visit, Techno was still suspicious and told Phil and Ranboo to keep an eye on him. 

Right, definitely not suspicious. Definitely not suspicious of him to continually sneak out away from sight and visit Tubbo and Michael in the depths of the night or when Techno wasn’t around during the day. Definitely not suspicious at all.

But he was tired of hiding this massive secret from him. 

_ I’m tired of hiding the most important thing to me on this server and sneaking around under his nose. I know Tubbo and Techno aren’t on good terms, but I can’t… I don’t want to imagine what could happen if they get into conflict with each other again. I don’t want to pick a side. I want to pick people, but what happens when I can’t pick both of the people I care about? _

_ I just hope meeting Michael will change Techno’s perspective on everything. Maybe it will, and everything will be fine! Him and Tubbo don’t have to be friends, but maybe at least he’ll leave Snowchester alone! _

_ It will be fine! I’m sure of it. _

Well, at least, he thought so. He wanted to keep that mindset; convince himself everything would be fine, and maybe in reality it would be.

Then they started through the water tunnel towards Snowchester and were waiting in the snow with the sun setting slowly over the hills, and suddenly Ranboo could feel his chest tightening and squeezing every ounce of air out of his lungs as his heart pounded in his ears. _ Maybe it won’t be fine. Maybe he’ll choose to kill me right here and now for treason, and maybe he’ll kill Tubbo, and maybe- _

“Ranboo,” A stern but grounding whisper flowed into his ears, followed by a gentle touch on his shoulder. Phil’s electric blue eyes met his, filled with worry. “Get a hold of yourself, mate. You got this.”

Ranboo exhaled shakily, nodding rapidly. “Right, right.” He looked over at Techno, who was staring out across the ledge towards the man-made lake and the bridge cutting across the water with an unreadable expression while his back was to them. He didn’t know why they were here yet, but Ranboo’s heart was still pounding loudly regardless. “I’m cool, I’m cool.”

Phil arched an eyebrow at him, but didn’t respond. He turned to look back over at the stairs, Ranboo turning his head to follow his gaze as he heard the heavy thumping of the stairs and a person making his way up towards them. With a small jolt in his heart, his eyes met Tubbo’s bright blue behind his Snowchester coat and scarf. He was bundled up, his goat ears flicking occasionally to remove any snowflakes fluttering onto them while his small horns looked glossy in the waxy light of the last bit of sun rays.

Tubbo met his gaze evenly, his expression just as nervous as Ranboo’s. He had obviously told the goat hybrid about the visit, only getting a numb stare in response. They hadn’t talked too long about it, to Ranboo’s surprise. All Tubbo had said in the end was  _ “I trust you, memory boy. If you think this’ll help our cause… Maybe we should.” _

Now, his gaze looked as uncertain as Ranboo felt. He felt his feet take a few steps towards Tubbo instinctively, wanting nothing more than to comfort him despite his own panic, but a firm hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to meet Phil’s gaze, which was hardened with caution. A slight shake of his head and a brief glance at Techno made Ranboo falter, his ears drooping but nodding in understanding as he backed away.  _ Not yet.  _

“Hello,” Tubbo finally spoke, cutting through the silence and catching Techno’s attention. The piglin hybrid turned towards Tubbo, and he could see the wariness and uneasiness pass between Tubbo and Techno as they stared at each other. Tubbo’s ears flicked even more rapidly before pinning to the side of his head. “I was told we were having some visitors.”

Techno let out a low hum to confirm, his eyes now sliding over to Ranboo and locking the enderman hybrid in a brief state of fear. “I was told Ranboo wanted to come back here, said you had more things to show us.” He moved his eyes back over to Tubbo, a sudden sharpness cutting through his ruby gaze. “Surely there’s no suspicious matter making my associate nervous, is there?”

“No, no,” Tubbo assured, raising his hands up innocently. “I promise, there’s no bad things happening here.” He hesitated, glancing over at Ranboo and adding quietly, “I’d never hurt Ranboo.”

Ranboo’s heart melted slightly, but he forced his eyes down to the floor below him. Phil twitched beside him, seeing his feet shuffle. Techno let out another questionable hum, but didn’t speak further on the matter as he instead asked, “So, Tubbo. We were told you wanted to show us something.” He wrinkled his face, adding wryly, “Something totally not suspicious.”

“It’s not,” Tubbo confirmed, taking a step back towards the stairs to lead them down. He turned to walk down them, shaking his head. “At least, I’m pretty sure it’s not. It’d be weird if you considered it suspicious.”

Ranboo frowned slightly, sharing a confused look with Phil, but Techno followed them with a blank look on his face and no reaction to Tubbo’s claim. As they passed Jack’s house, Ranboo saw Techno’s curious glance towards the fox sitting outside, even reaching out a hand and rubbing the fox’s head briefly before continuing.

“See?” Ranboo whispered quietly to Phil as they trekked through the snow towards Tubbo’s house. “Techno’s nice to Jack’s fox. He gave him a golden apple to him last time, right? He wouldn’t hurt Michael if he’s nice to foxes, right?”

Phil grimaced, glancing back at Techno before muttering, “Well… Almost all foxes.”

Ranboo frowned in slight confusion, but a brief memory of Fundy’s visit a few days ago and the destruction of his dirt fort in front of Techno’s house made him flinch. He didn’t speak any further, his heart beating louder in his ears and making his chest physically ache as Tubbo opened the door to the main room of his house, letting them inside. The room was comfortably set in a golden-orange glow from the torches around them, the set of ladders leading both down into the basement and up into Michael’s room pinned against the back wall.

Techno let out a familiar hum, nodding towards the ladders. “Ah. I remember the basement of this house. With all the potatoes and stuff.”

“Right,” Tubbo confirmed, folding his hands into his pockets. His eyes were flickering between Ranboo and Techno, his voice deadpanned as he recalled, “That’s where you were selling out for Primes, right?”

Phil let out a sputtering snort, hiding behind Ranboo’s shoulder to cover his laugh. Techno looked taken aback getting called out, but luckily only looked embarrassed rather than angry. “Hey, it’s not my fault you had a fitting room for me to sell out in.”

Phil continued to snicker quietly behind Ranboo, but Tubbo only nodded and glanced back over at Ranboo to meet his eyes again. He was obviously trying to keep his cool in front of Techno, but Ranboo could see the stuttering breaths under his layers of clothes and the frantic expression slowly creeping over his face. 

Techno didn’t seem to notice right away as his eyes traveled to the ladders leading upstairs, asking casually, “Are we here to see the expansion of the house? I don’t remember there bein’ stairs goin’ up before.”

Tubbo opened his mouth to speak, but closed it before he spoke anything. He finally looked back over at Ranboo once more, looking hesitant and fearful as he asked timidly, “Ranboo?”

Ranboo could feel all of the anxiety in the world stomping down on his shoulders, his breathing feeling trapped in his throat as he moved away from Phil and headed over slowly to Tubbo. Every step he took felt like it was shaking from his nerves; he was almost surprised he didn’t keel over and collapse from how much he was shaking.

But he didn’t falter or look away from Tubbo, standing beside him and staring down into his eyes. His worn eyes, still grieving the loss of his best friend and filled with fear for what could potentially happen. He saw the hidden sword in the shealth closer to his back, ready for protection, but his hands shook where they rested by his side.

_ I won’t let him hurt you,  _ Ranboo promised, his tail slowly reaching out and quietly brushing Tubbo’s foot in comfort.  _ I won’t let him hurt you or Snowchester or especially Michael. _

_ It’s time.  _ He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them and slowly turning to Phil and Techno. The two pairs of eyes met his, one filled with worry and the other filled with confusion. 

“Techno,” Ranboo finally spoke, his voice caving and wavering slightly. He cleared his throat, shaking his head before repeating with much more clarity and certainty. “Techno, there’s… There’s something I need to come clean about.”

Techno’s brows furrowed immediately, Ranboo’s heart stopping at the mild suspicion growing on his face. “What is it?”

“I…” Ranboo tried, but his voice faltered once more. He could feel the nerves eating away at any confidence he had left, reducing him to a shaky mess.  _ I can’t do this, I can’t- _

“Hold on,” Tubbo cut in suddenly, his hand wrapping around Ranboo’s slender wrist. “We… We need to go upstairs for a second. We’ll tell you guys when to come up, okay?”

Techno, unfortunately but not surprisingly, looked more suspicious. But to Ranboo’s relief, Phil nodded and rested a hand now on Techno’s shoulder as he assured quietly, “Don’t worry, Techno. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Techno whipped his head to give Phil a shocked and even more suspicious look, but Tubbo was already pulling Ranboo up the ladder and opening the door above them with a creak. He let Tubbo bring him up into the room, his senses taking a moment to adjust as he stared around the room at the familiar posters and family portraits decorating their room, the early nighttime glow setting over the room. 

There was movement in the center of the room, followed by a gargled squeal of delight and the pounding of little footsteps before small arms were wrapped around his foreleg, more happy squealing emitting from the creature below him. His heart immediately caved and pooled into mesh as he looked down with a warm smile, a familiar baby zombie piglin clutching his leg.

“Hello, Michael,” he greeted softly, scooping up the figure and cradling him in his long arms. Michael gripped at Ranboo’s tie, the piglin babbling in pigspeak incoherently. “How are you?”

“You looked nervous,” Tubbo cut in quietly as Ranboo clutched Michael close to him, studying Ranboo wearily. “Figured it would be nice for you to see Michael before coming clean.”

Ranboo looked up at him, a strong wave of gratitude and love flowing through him as he reached out with his tail, curling it around Tubbo’s forearm and squeezing it. “Thank you, Tubbo. I… I think I needed Michael to help me.”

Tubbo nodded, breathing in deeply as he walked up and gently reached a finger up towards Michael. As Michael reached out towards his other father with a delighted squeal, Tubbo asked quietly, “Are we sure we wanna do this? We’re so happy and blissful, Ranboo, we can’t…”

Ranboo felt his nerves wrestle with him again, the doubtful feeling creeping back in, but he shook his head. “It’s too late to back out now, Tubbo. I… He needs to meet him. We need to do this.”

Tubbo didn’t look comforted, but he slowly nodded and breathed out gently. “I’ll go get them, then, if you want? You stay here and get ready.”

Ranboo nodded, moving aside so Tubbo could make his way back out of the room and down into the main area. Michael let out another series of whiny oinks, burrowing his head into Ranboo’s chest, and Ranboo couldn’t help his lips curling into a quivering smile.  _ I’d fight the world for you.  _

_ Even if it means fighting Techno to keep you safe. _

There were a few blissful moments of silence, Ranboo appreciating the quiet nighttime and Michael content in burrowing into his enderman father’s arms. Then the door creaked again, and both him and Michael were turning to watch the next figures climb into the room. Michael let out a small squeal of joy seeing Tubbo again, but cowered away from Phil. Phil wrinkled his nose, chuckling, meeting Ranboo’s eyes with a mixture of uncertainty and hope. 

Finally, the next figure came up into the room slowly, freezing at the top of the ladder and letting his eyes move around the room slowly. It assessed all of the drawings and portraits, seeming to scorch through them before he climbed up all the way in and stared at the small figure nestled in Ranboo’s arms, his expression slated with shock. 

Ranboo exhaled slowly, tense but firm as he met Techno’s eyes evenly and whispered, “Techno… Meet Michael.”

Michael was silent for a long moment in Ranboo’s arms, staring with a wide eye at the piglin hybrid across the room from him. Techno’s eyes were staring directly at the baby zombie piglin as well, his crimson gaze blank still only with shock as he stayed eerily silent. For a long moment, no one in the room moved or made a noise.

Then Michael let out the most excited squeal Ranboo had ever heard, bouncing excitedly in Ranboo’s arms and squirming, reaching towards Techno with an animatedly delighted expression. Ranboo, startled, slowly lowered himself to the floor to place him down, watching as the baby piglin raced over to Techno and grabbed at his pants. More excited squeals were erupting from his throat, garbled and choking from the slightly decayed windpipe he had, but that didn’t stop his expression of sheer joy at seeing Techno.

_ Zombie piglin,  _ Ranboo’s brain finally pieced together, meeting Phil’s gaze that looked just as pleasantly surprised as Ranboo felt.  _ Meeting piglin hybrid. Duh. _

Phil gave him a small smile, and Ranboo felt his eyes grow suddenly teary from the emotions he was feeling. He exhaled, shaking his head to shake off the tears as he looked back over at Techno. Techno hadn’t moved to try and pick up or remove the baby zombie piglin hogging his feet room, only staring down at the baby with only the slightest hint of uncertainty at what to do with the undead child at his feet.

_ Even though Michael seems to love him and might hopefully make him gentler on Tubbo,  _ he reminded himself.  _ He needs to know everything. I need to come clean. _

“Techno…” Ranboo started, hesitating. His voice was soft, but it felt much more sure and certain than it had before. He exhaled again, clenching his hands into loose fists and tilting his chin up slightly to meet Techno’s eyes as he explained quietly, “Michael is… Michael is my son. Mine and Tubbo’s.”

This finally got a reaction out of Techno, only the slight arch of his eyebrows and a quick glance over to the goat hybrid leaning against the wall next to one of the portraits. Michael decided to busy himself with his other father, going over to Tubbo and babbling about what seemed to be his encounter with the other piglin creature in the room.

As Tubbo bent down and rubbed Michael’s head gently, Ranboo kept his gaze on them as he continued softly, “Tubbo and I are… Platonically married, in a way. It was… Kind of a joke at first? But then, as we started to delve into it, we kind of realized… Why not?”

He flinched, but he looked back over at Techno and only saw his eyes staring silently into his. He didn’t move at all from where he was standing; he had been in the same still stance he was in when he entered the room. Every part of his body was still as stone. 

Ranboo swallowed, further explaining, “So we… We are indeed platonically engaged. For, uh, tax benefits mostly.”

Phil couldn’t suppress a snort in the corner, especially after Tubbo vaguely nodded. But then he shifted, scooping Michael up and letting the piglin grip his horns as his eyes met Ranboo’s, soft and caring. Ranboo let himself smile a little meeting his gaze, looking back at Michael. “Then we… We adopted Michael. He’s from when we first met, way back when I first came to this server. We adopted him, and… And he’s our son.”

He waved his hand around, watching Techno’s eyes follow his movements to look at the paintings again. “As you can see, we’ve… Gotten family portraits and photos of us.”

Michael let out another squeal, Tubbo releasing him as Michael ran over to one of his favorite photos of them. He pointed at it, bouncing excitedly and grinning over at Techno with his garbled undead speech once again. Techno stared at him before looking up at the photo again, assessing it in complete silence. Ranboo was both relieved and absolutely terrified at how silent and still Techno had been, but he took his chance to come clean. 

“I’m sorry, Techno, that I didn’t tell you before. I was terrified you would consider me a traitor because I knew about Snowchester before you asked me about it, but I promise you there isn’t anything suspicious going on here. I just come to visit Tubbo and Michael because…” He bit his lip, looking over at Michael with a determined glow in his chest. “I’m a father now. And I refuse to neglect my duties to him as a father.”

He looked back over at Techno, one last bit of confidence surging through him as he gave Techno a small smile. “I love him, Techno. He’s my son. And Tubbo is my platonic husband. We aren’t trying to ruin or destroy anything. Tubbo isn’t planning anything. We’re just trying to be a happy family and grip onto one last thing on this server making us both happy.”

He bowed his head, unable to meet Techno’s eyes as he admitted in a weaker voice, “It’s… It’s okay if you’re mad. If you’re suspicious of me even more, or if you want to kick me out. That’s fine.” 

He slowly looked back up at Techno, feeling his heart clutch inside his chest and pound with certainty. “But I swear to you, I would never plan on hurting you or Phil. I don’t have a plan, and I never will. I can promise you that.”

Ranboo’s throat dried up, and he cut himself off there. He waited for any sort of response, listening as Michael rushed back up to Ranboo and gently head-butted his leg. Ranboo slowly ducked down, letting Michael clamber up into his grasp as Ranboo hugged him to his chest, straightening himself up while keeping eye contact with Techno as he let his claws gently run against Michael’s scarred back. 

Techno was still silent, the room’s eerie stillness not being broken by anyone as they waited for Techno to speak. Tubbo was watching from the corner, his lips pursed tightly with stress and his ears twitching to match his anxieties. Phil had been almost as still as Techno in the other corner of the room, his hands clasped in front of him while he watched Techno patiently. 

Finally, Techno’s eyes slid over, surprisingly, to Phil. He studied his father figure for a long moment before finally speaking a statement rather than a question, “You knew about this.”

“I did,” Phil confirmed, his voice just as even and steady. “It was not my place to speak up for Ranboo; this was his he wanted to share, and I let him.”

Techno remained staring at Phil. He didn’t look angry; he looked… Pensive. Deep in thought, trying to connect the dots as he stated again, “You knew about the prior engagements and familiarity Ranboo had with Snowchester.”

Phil met Techno’s stare again, jaw tightening slightly. “If I had been concerned about Snowchester at all or about Ranboo’s loyalty, I would’ve told you.”

Techno, to Ranboo’s surprise, only slowly nodded. He finally turned his gaze away to stare at the little piglin creature in Ranboo’s arms, his expression still kept blank of emotion. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before reiterating quietly, “You have a son. Here. A… A piglin son.”

“Yes,” Ranboo confirmed, nodding. Michael babbled along with his father, nestling into his neck and waving timidly at Techno. 

Techno didn’t wave back, but his eyes had found Michael’s movements and latched onto the little being once more. “With… With Tubbo. Here. In Snowchester.”

“Yes,” Ranboo confirmed once again, glancing at Tubbo as he added quietly, “I don’t live here, though. I live with you guys still. I don’t… I don’t know if I want to live here, considering how comfortable I’ve gotten at my place with you guys.”

Tubbo’s expression flashed briefly with hurt, and Ranboo flinched. He was being honest, but…  _ Michael might convince me to make a small temporary house. But I don’t… I don’t know yet. I’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. _

Techno hadn’t moved his gaze from watching Michael, his fingers twitching slightly for a moment until they fell still. Techno exhaled slowly again, the busy flickering behind his eyes dying down suddenly as he spoke one word, “Okay.”

Ranboo blinked rapidly, Michael reaching up and poking his cheek with a concerned snort at his father’s suddenly quickening facial movement. “Oh… Okay?”

“Okay,” Techno repeated. His shoulders relaxed slowly, and his gaze was even as he nodded slightly. “If that’s all that’s happenin’ here, then okay.”

“Okay, like… You’re not mad?” Ranboo kept his voice slow and quiet, uncertain about the anarchist’s mindset.  _ Is he really not angry with me? _

“Well, admittedly, I am a bit upset you lied,” Techno spoke honestly. Ranboo flinched, but he knew it was deserved. Techno inclined his head slightly and continued, “But… I suppose I can see why you kept it a secret.”

“Yeah…” Ranboo looked back down at Michael, smiling a little at his son still curiously probing his cheek before turning back to his mentor-like figure. “I really am sorry for lying, Techno.”

Techno shrugged, shaking his head slightly. “I know now. I think that’s all that’s important.”

“And… It’s not a bad thing? Am I getting kicked out?” Ranboo wanted to clarify, tail starting to twitch slightly. He really hoped not; he was enjoying Phil and Ranboo’s company way too much to let it go. 

Techno snorted softly. “Oh, no. I don’t… I don’t really see a reason why I should, in all honesty.”

Ranboo relaxed, but he stayed alert as he watched Techno hesitate for a long moment. He could see Techno’s thinking face, piecing his final thoughts together. Michael squirmed in Ranboo’s grasp again, and he let his son go to race back over to Techno, hopping excitedly and squeaking at him once more.

Finally, Techno met Ranboo’s eyes again, ignoring the small child at his feet as he spoke quietly, “Ranboo… Something that people need to earn with me is trust. I’m sure you know this. Tommy… Tommy earned it when he was under my care.” He turned to look over at Tubbo, his gaze sharpening for a moment. “He lost it when he went back to Tubbo, turning his back on me and everything I’ve provided.”

Ranboo expected Tubbo to flinch or react to Techno’s dig at his dead best friend. But the goat hybrid only met Techno’s gaze, tired and worn with memories flickering in his face. His eyes seemed so much more sunken in, no more energy to fight back. Ranboo’s heart squeezed painfully.  _ I’m so sorry, Tubbo. _

“But,” Techno continued, catching Ranboo’s attention again. Techno was looking down at Michael now, watching him reach towards Techno’s fingers with curious snorts. “You’re different. You’re not dedicated to a country or to a side that’s betrayed you before. You’re… Dedicated to people, is what it seems like to me. You’ve dedicated yourself to people that have helped you and cared for you; people that haven’t hurt or betrayed you.”

Ranboo was startled at the accuracy of his statement, but he nodded along with him. Techno kept his gaze down on Michael, letting him bat at his fingers and swat at them with his small hands. His voice was quieter as he admitted, “You remind me a lot of myself, Ranboo. No sides, only dedicating yourself to people that have helped you. That’s why I have Phil. That’s why I was allied with Dream.”

Ranboo flinched at the mention of Dream, but didn’t say anything as Techno continued, “I was on a side with L’Manburg way back in the day. But things have changed now, and… I don’t like sides. I like the people I know and can trust. S’why I’m tryin’ not to get involved in things as much anymore, just like you are. S’why I’m…”

He paused, glancing at Tubbo as he added discreetly, “S’why I’m tryin’ to prevent another government startin’.”

“Snowchester isn’t a government,” Tubbo informed him, speaking up for the first time in a while and startling the other boys in the room. Michael let out a happy squeak hearing his father’s voice, bouncing excitedly towards him. But Tubbo kept his gaze on Techno, having the same tiredness his expression reflected. “We’re just a group of people trying to live our new lives out in peace. I have no intention on using my nukes unless I  _ have  _ to.”

He reached up and touched the side of his face, where old scars used to reside. Ranboo never knew where they came from, and he didn’t ask. But something flickered between Tubbo and Techno as he stared intently at the piglin hybrid, his voice hollow. “And trust me, I don’t want to.”

Techno seemed to stiffen slightly at his statement, opening his mouth to speak but then closing it. He stared at Tubbo for another long moment before only giving him a small nod, turning back to Ranboo. “Regardless, you see what I’m sayin’. And I… I do trust you, Ranboo. I’ve decided to put some of my trust in you despite it probably not bein’ the wisest decision.”

Techno shrugged, giving Ranboo a weak smile that made Ranboo’s heart swell. “But despite it not bein’ wise, I did it anyways. So I trust you, Ranboo. And if you say you aren’t trying to cause any harm or hurt me or anyone, I’ll hold you to it.”

He frowned slightly, his gaze flickering with warning as he glanced at Tubbo briefly before back at Ranboo. “If you do end up betraying us, however…”

“That can be a bridge we cross later,” Phil finally intercepted, Techno and Ranboo turning their gazes to him. Phil gave Ranboo a reassuring smile. “I believe you when you say you don’t want to hurt us or anyone, Ranboo. That’s why I’m not worried. If you do end up doing something later on, we’ll deal with it when it happens.”

Ranboo nodded, his mind and heart in full agreement. “If I do end up betraying you guys later somehow, I promise to take whatever punishment you give me.” He hesitated, glancing at Michael and adding, “As long as it doesn’t hurt Michael or Tubbo.”

Techno narrowed his eyes slightly at Tubbo, his fingers twitching again. “I can’t promise Tubbo.”

Ranboo winced, but Tubbo shrugged from where he was coddling Michael, stroking the baby’s floppy ears with his thumb. His voice was even, no sign of argument or provocation. “That’s fair.”

Techno hesitated for a long moment, his eyes landing on Michael again. He looked suddenly sheepish, but his voice solidified and promised, “I can promise though… I won’t hurt Michael.”

Ranboo felt many of his worries burn away with his words, and he felt himself relax, smiling widely. “Thank you, Techno. That means so much to me.”

Techno nodded, taking a moment of silence to look around the room once more before backing up towards the door. “If that’s all, then… We should head back. It’s dark out, and it’s cold here.”

“We live in a fucking taiga,” Phil pointed out with a sharp laugh, rolling his eyes as he moved forward with Techno. “Alright, you brittle ol’ shit. Let’s get you home where you’re all snuggly and warm.”

Techno grimaced at Phil’s baby talk, swatting him as Phil laughed and went down first. Techno glanced once more at Michael in Tubbo’s arms, giving Tubbo a brisk nod before following down.

Ranboo exhaled slowly, walking over to Tubbo and reaching forward to rub Michael’s head in his hands. Michael let out a soft and sleepy noise, his one eye fluttering closed as he drifted off on Tubbo’s shoulder. In a quieter voice, Ranboo admitted, “That went so much better than expected.”

Tubbo let out an agreeable hum, clutching Michael closely. His eyes didn’t meet Ranboo’s as he spoke quietly, “I’m still probably going to be on the defensive side and protect Michael from… From him and other threats. Just more fortifications and stuff.”

Ranboo flinched, but he nodded in understanding. He didn’t blame Tubbo for his cautiousness; if anything, he knew he could trust Michael in the arms of his protective platonic fiance. He smiled weakly at Tubbo, reaching up and patting his head as he murmured, “Thank you Tubbo for agreeing to it. Have a good night, and I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Tubbo finally looked up, giving him a tired but genuine smile. “Yeah, big man. I’ll see you soon.” 

Ranboo nodded, leaning forward and kissing the top of Michael’s head and whispering to him, “I’ll be back soon, okay? I love you.”

He stepped away, feeling a small fragment of his heart chip away and lodge itself in the room with them as he went down the ladder and headed outside to where Techno and Phil were waiting. Techno was shivering despite being given Phil’s extra cloak, the older man laughing at the piglin’s lack of retaining heat. “Do we need to build a portable heater? Jesus, I didn’t realize you were such a baby to the cold.”

“This is what happens when I hibernate for like two weeks,” Techno mumbled, tightening the cloaks around himself and giving Ranboo a mournful look. “I get patronized by an old man. Not fun.”

As Phil laughed louder beside him, Ranboo gave him a weak smile and adjusted his coat. “Do you want mine too?”

“Bah,” Techno waved a hand, shaking his head and turning to start his way back up to the stairs and towards the way home. “Let’s just get home.”

“Quickly, too,” Phil added with a grin, “Before he turns into a bacon popsicle.”

Ranboo let out a disgusted noise with a laugh, followed by Techno groaning. “This is why I hibernate; to get away from you.”

Ranboo let his heart be warmed by Phil’s laughter and Techno’s monotone responses, smiling and savoring the familiar warmth they gave him. But he let himself turn around, seeing a small figure back in Snowchester watching them go. When he saw the figure down below, he saw a small shadow stretch from it and wave at him. 

Ranboo smiled weakly, reaching a long arm up and waving back to him before following behind Techno and Phil.  _ I’m so glad I get to have all of the most important people still with me. Even though Tubbo and Techno don’t usually get along… I’m glad they did tonight. For me. _

_ And for Michael, of course. _

He let himself smile, refusing to let the warm but also mildly painful happy tears fall onto his cheeks.

_ I’ll protect them all with my life. Somehow, someway… I can and will care about all of them. I’ll love them all and protect them with all of my remaining lives.  _

_ I won’t let any harm come to any of them. It’ll all work out. _

_ It’ll be okay. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Tubbo gets a vistor during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the epilogue that was promised!! enjoy!! <3

Tubbo could feel the snow sticking to his pajamas, staring up at the round moon glowing above him. It touched the ice beside him and gave it a blue metallic sheen, kissing the tips of the waves that breached in the manmade lake nearby connected to the ocean’s currents.

There was stillness tonight in Snowchester after the lively evening they had with Techno, Phil, and Ranboo coming to see Michael. It was a good way to relax after everything that had happened. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. _Probably Techno glaring at me the entire time and somehow blowing me up at the end of it all._

To his surprise, though, Techno had been… Not friendly, he would say. Much more… Neutral than he had been before. Much more… Understanding? He wasn’t sure that was the right word either, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

_For all I know, he could be preparing to bring withers here and destroy this town tomorrow. Maybe I should get ready for that._

He let out a ragged sigh, staring at the sinking moon. Even though they had left hours ago, he was still awake pacing the snowy beaches of his town. His anxieties were still whispering and seizing his bones away from sleep, and he knew it would be another sleepless night for him most likely. _No matter. Maybe I’ll go check on Michael and then do some advance preparations, just in case he does decide to blow me up._

Tubbo felt himself frown deeply as he turned and started his way back towards his house at the other end of the lake, his tail and ears flicking anxiously. _He can kill me all he wants, I don’t exactly care anymore._

_But he better not touch Michael. I swear, if he lays a hand on Michael, I’m leaving a note for Jack to use the final nukes to blow up his house._

_I don’t want him to blow up Ranboo, though. Michael would still need a father._

He bit his lip, refusing the tears building in his eyes. He wiped at them furiously, wincing at the cold sting they left behind getting wiped at in the bitter cold air. _I didn’t think I’d be crying tonight considering how well it went, but… Oh well._

_Better to be prepared then not, right? Techno could be awake now, preparing the mass of wither heads he probably has and setting them up at the border of town. Maybe they’re all set up there now, standing and waiting._

He quickly glanced up from where he was walking, but he couldn’t see anything within his walls or near the border of his town. He bit his lip, wishing his anxious thoughts would stop nipping at his ears and let the cold wind do that instead. _Maybe I don’t have to worry. Maybe it’ll be fine._

He got back to his house, but froze when he saw the door was cracked, spilling out a sliver of orange light onto the darkened snow outside. He tilted his head, letting a small flicker of hope light in his chest. _Is Ranboo here? Maybe he’s reading Michael a bedtime story, or maybe he’s spending the night here. It’ll be nice if he could spend more nights here now that Techno knows where he might be going._

He slipped inside his house, keeping his footsteps quiet in case Ranboo was asleep with Michael upstairs. He glanced up, seeing with a start that the trap door was opened. _Doesn’t he know to close that in case Michael got out? I’m sure he does… Maybe he was super tired? I suppose that makes sense, especially if he made the journey back and forth from his place to mine._

_But still, he’s a good enough father to do that at least before he goes to bed._

His heart filled with sympathy, and for a moment he debated leaving Ranboo alone with Michael upstairs. _Maybe I shouldn’t disturb him. I mean, I’d love to cuddle to be honest. We both deserve a good cuddle after everything that happened. But if he’s super tired, I don’t want to disturb him._

He stopped from where he was climbing up, about to go back down when he heard an unfamiliar and muffled voice,

“I swear, if I get caught here, I’m never showing my face to your governmental dad ever again.”

Tubbo felt himself freeze, shock and horror clenching his muscles and freezing him where he was hunched on the ladders. It was a deep voice and it almost sounded like Ranboo, but… _It’s not him, is it? Who… Who is it?_

_Do I get my sword? Are they here to kill Michael? I swear to fucking God, if they kill Michael…_

Despite his heart pounding loudly in his ears and every nerve of his shot with terror, he forced himself to be as silent as he could as he climbed slowly up to the top of the ladder and peeked out into Michael’s room, hoping desperately for his platonic husband to just be in a weird trance state like he was sometimes to be saying those words instead of someone else.

But it was someone else, and it was the most shocking thing Tubbo was pretty sure he’d ever seen.

It was a tall, sturdy figure sitting on the floor, long hair trailing out behind him. He was dressed in loose sleeping clothing with no trace of armor anywhere, and his eyes were holding a softness Tubbo swore he never saw before in the man’s eyes.

Gently in his folded arms, asleep and nestled into the figure’s chest with a content expression on his face, was Michael. His little ears fluttered with each breath he took, bundled up in a small dark red blanket Tubbo was certain he’d never provided. His small hands were outside of the blanket, gently holding a few strands of long hair in his grasp while he slept.

The figure was staring down at the child, his brow slightly furrowed but his face still gentle as he mumbled, “This is really dumb… I’m not becoming a softie, I swear.”

Tubbo didn’t move from where he was at. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t been caught yet, but he didn’t dare try to move. Instead, he stayed silent and still where he was, staring at the figure cuddling his son. 

“Why did he have to adopt a piglin son, out of all things?” The figure mumbled, one arm dislodging slightly so one of his fingers could reach up and gently poke Michael’s face. “Is he really tryin’ to make me feel sympathy for him?”

A long pause, followed by an even quieter mutter, “Why is it working? Why did I swear I won’t hurt you?”

There was another pause, followed by a huff. “You’re dumb. This is dumb. I shouldn’t be here. I don’t want to be here. I’m putting you away now, and I’m never looking at you again. I refuse to acknowledge you.”

There was no movement in the room, the darkness staying as still as it ever was. Tubbo let himself grin. 

There was a long sigh after a while of no movement. “Damn. You’re just really convincin’, I guess. You’re quite dumb, though. I refuse to acknowledge that you _might_ just be a _little_ bit cute.”

There was another pause, and Tubbo watched the figure tuck the blanket tighter around Michael’s body and adjust his arms so he was cradling them in both again. There was another snort from the figure. “I’m biased, of course. But _fine. Maybe_ you are. Just a _little._ But don’t you dare tell your fathers about this. If I agree to teach Ranboo Piglin-tongue and you rat me out, I will kill you.”

Tubbo, despite usually tensing up when hearing a threat, let himself grin again. He knew the figure didn’t mean it, despite how dangerous he was. He could see it in the gentle way he rocked him slightly, the way that he adjusted his hands so his long fingers weren’t poking into Michael’s back. Tubbo knew almost right away that there was no chance this figure would ever harm Michael. 

There was another sigh before Tubbo saw the figure slowly stand up. He cowered slightly, watching the figure slowly move towards the bed and murmur, “Alright, I guess I should go. I dunno where you dumb dad is, but I really don’t want him seein’ me here and thinkin’ I was here to kill you. But I dunno how to explain _this_ situation to him. So I won’t. I’m puttin’ you to bed, so you better stay asleep. I’ll, uh… Maybe see you soon.”

Tubbo quickly clambered down the ladder while the figure was tucking Michael into his actual bed, the grin not leaving his face as he snuck out of the house quietly and hid himself behind a snow mound, waiting for the figure to leave. He saw the figure down below slowly nudge the door open again, the light bringing out his bright pink hair and crimson eyes very briefly before he was gone in a flash, the snow coming down already starting to bury his tracks.

Tubbo felt his grin stay on his face as he watched him go, hiding around the corner so he couldn’t be seen by the fleeing figure. As he fled though, Tubbo let himself laugh and grin wide enough that his cheeks were starting to hurt. 

_Don’t worry,_ he called out to the figure running away in his mind, still grinning with much more warmth he could ever imagine was possible for the figure. _I’m sure he’ll understand. You don’t have to explain yourself at all._

_Have a good night, Uncle Technoblade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> comments, kudos, and reshares are greatly appreciated!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i have an epilogue being posted soon, so keep any eye out for that!! <3
> 
> comments, kudos, and reshares are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
